hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell's Kitchen: The Game
Hell's Kitchen: The Game was a video game based on the reality show Hell's Kitchen. It was released on September 9, 2008 Description Hell’s Kitchen is a TV phenomenon featuring world-renowned chef Gordon Ramsay putting aspiring chefs through rigorous culinary tests. The game recreates the show's pressure-cooker atmosphere as players complete a series of kitchen and dining room challenges to find out if they have what it takes to be a "Five-Star" chef. Fulfilling an order requires three important phases - preparation, cooking and service, all of which players must master to progress. Prepare ingredients, cook them to the correct quality and get food out of the kitchen on time. Each complete meal is scored by Chef Gordon Ramsay to make the kitchen boot camp experience come alive. Gameplay The game features two distinct game modes, Career and Arcade. Career mode Career mode has the player build their restaurant into a five-star rated establishment. The game features five ranks which go from Dishwasher, Apprentice, Junior Cook, Cook, and Senior Chef. As the player goes through the ranks, the star rating along with the difficulty increases. The levels the player competes in are judged on a 0-5 rating. If they get 0 stars, they lose the round. After completing each level, Ramsay will award the player with a copy of one of his 35 recipes. Each level features distinct gameplay features such as cooking, serving, waiting, and showing people to their tables. Every Monday, Ramsay puts the player into a Kitchen Test where they must complete a challenge that he issues. The player can use both the red and blue kitchens to cook their dishes, and it is possible to cook multiple dishes simultaneously. Arcade mode Arcade mode has the player complete multiple recipes in time. If the player fails, Ramsay will become infuriated and close the restaurant down. Development Ludia began development on the game on October 25, 2007 after acquiring the rights from Grandia America. Reception The game received mixed reviews. While some praised the game for being fun, others criticized the game for poor controls and the short length of the game. Gamesradar.com gave the game 2.5 stars out of 5 stating, “It’s simple fun, but fun that’s worthy of a decent score as a cheapo Wiiware game, not on a full-price disc. At that price, it can go **** **** and **** itself – as Gordon would say. https://www.gamesradar.com/hells-kitchen-the-video-game-review/ Serioiseats.com gave the game a C- rating.https://www.seriouseats.com/2008/06/hells-kitchen-the-game-a-review.html IGN gave the DS port a 5 out of 10 rating stating, “Though devoid of fun, I'd like to say that the gameplay was challenging in the sense that it does offer a sense of accomplishment; quickly analyzing the dishes and prioritizing the cooking order feels like some kind of nerdy challenge. However, the sheer, mind-boggling repetitiveness of the game nullifies that; the only thing Hell's Kitchen teaches you to do is tap on the screen quickly.” https://ca.ign.com/articles/2008/12/18/hells-kitchen-review Trivia *The game was released to coincided with the airing of Season 4. *Unlike the show, Ramsay does not use profanity when berating the player for any mistakes. This was done due to the Teen rating. After the game’s release, fans wanted a less tame version, so Ludia released a limited edition “Uncensored” version for download. It was available up until the Season 4 finale. References Category:Hell's Kitchen television series